Syco High
by DinaDearest
Summary: Welcome to Sunset Academy or should i say living hell. Insane teachers, freakish Goths, Bloodthirsty Fangirls, Retarded geeks, teachers pets, creepy asistants, a man-nurse/princable and men in black security. SasuNaruKio/GaaKit/ItaHida/KakaIru


**A/N: Omg the 4th chapter-**

**GO BEAT FREAKS!!!-YOU **_**ARE **_**AMERICAS BEST DANCE CREW!!!!!**

**even though i'm in canada......**

**I STILL THINK **_**Y'ALL **_**ARE KILLIN IT!**

**Naruto: who or what the fuck is beat freaks?**

**Kioku: i just said who they were!!!-They're americas best dance crew!**

**Sasuke:....who gives a shit about dancing.......dancing is gay**

**Naruto: unless your britney spears.....she's hot**

**Kioku: you know what?-you're both japanese!-you dont know anything about america, cept fur that your gunna go kamakazi on their asses some day.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!-NONE OF IT!-well kioku is ^_^......yay kioku!...**

**Kioku: Thank you!!!**

**Naruto: but you're in like vancouver!-Right next to america!......when we do go kamakazi on their asses, you'll probably get blown up to!**

**Kioku:....it's called Green land my friend.....first class :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -**

Kioku stared down as kanji hunched over holding his mouth "YOU BITCH!" he yelled looking up at her with rage.

"Oh my god" ryyuk pulled kanji to his feet.

"WHOO!"

She looked up and stared with disbelieving shock.

Kiba grinned from ear to ear as kitten laughed at kanjis disgruntled form. Naruto smiled and motioned for her to come over.

Kioku pursed her lips together and made a run for it.

Naruto blinked "...kioku?"

Kitten stopped laughing as kanji jumped up to his feet and ran after her, being tailed by ryyuk.

"HEY! kitten chased after them, naruto and kiba followed.

Kioku looked back and frowned as kanji got closer and closer. She closed her eyes and ran faster her legs making the same fluid motion as it did back in the class room. Kioku looked up just intime to see that Itachi stood in her way, watching her curiously. She skidded to a halt, putting her hands out infront of her to soften the blow against his chest.

Itachi looked down at her his brows raised "....kioku?"

"move" she breathed.

Itachi looked up grasping her shoulders. Kanji slowed and stoped a few feet away, blood leaking from his mouth.

Itachi looked further seeing that a black haired male (ryyuk) was being thrown against a locker by that blonde he had met erlier, kiokus friend. Kitten let naruto catch up to her and kiba and ran around kanji to kiokus side by itachi.

"Do we have a problem here?" itachi asked holding kioku firmly against himself.

"Yeah" kanji spit ".....she punched me!"

"did you initiate the contact first?" itachi breathed deeply rubbing the backs of kiokus shoulders with two of his fingers.

"...what?"

"did you touch her first dumb ass!?" kitten clarified for him.

".....no"

"liar, liar, pants on fire..." kioku hissed, her face buried in itachis black T-shirt.

".....what did you do to make her punch you?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing!..."

Kioku balled her fists, tearing itachis shirt benigth her nails " ...hang by your throat from a telephone wire...."

"It seems you're lying" itachi said taking kiokus hand off of him so he could shift her to his side.

Naruto reached for kioku tightly winding his fingers around her forearms and held them looking at itachi, noticing that somthing was wrong.

"listen kid" itachi stepped forward "....stay away from her....got it?" itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan.

"whatever....you uchihas are freaks!"Kanji turnned and walked away.

Kiokus eyes burned holes in the ground, her breathing extremely shallow.

"Hey you okay?" kitten asked leaning down to meet her eyes.

"She has a little temper problem" itachi reached for kioku, deactivating his eyes with a small smile "....and somtimes it's hard for her to control" he pulled her away from naruto.

"Well she didn't have to run way like that!" kiba commented "....we would've understood"

"yeah really!" naruto smiled "what with gaaras stupid 'i hate everything' attitude, and shinos quiet creppy-ness, and shikamarus sleeping, and my hyperactive self, and kittens snooty behavior and kibas tarzan sharade!" he laughed "It's only a matter of joining the club!"

Itachi watched them wairily as kiokus shoulders began to shake.

"hm?" itachi looked down to see kioku was laughing.

Kitten looked at naruto "I'm not snooty!"

"yeah you are!" he pointed a finger at her.

"....tarzan?!....what the fuck is that supose to mean!?" kiba growled "I hang out with dogs, not stupid monkeys!"

"Oh, oh....i'm sorry!-i meant to say Mogley from the jungle book!-he was raised by a pack of wolfs!"

"shut up naruto!" kiba warned.

".....that must of been an awkward childhood!-haha-imagine his puberty!"

"i said shut up!" kiba tackled naruto, wrestling him to the ground.

"Some pack of friends you got there" itachi said lightly as kitten smiled at her.

Kioku smiled back, her eyes back to reached up and pulled another lock of hair out from behind her ear, conceling her face.

Kitten gave a strange look before naruto was in her face smiling, kiba lying on the floor.

"So you ready for lunch?"

"uhh" she steped back looking behind her at itachi.

"ok....i'll see you later kid......." he nodded at her ".....you can come eat dinner with me and the akatsuki..........if your friends havn't already invited you" he looked at naruto.

Narutos face lit up as he opened his mouth "HOW BOUT YOU COME EAT WITH US?!" he said excitedly glancing at kitten.

"Yeah!" kitten agreed.

".....i think i'll pass" she looked away from them, walking down the hall way.

"what? why?" naruto asked following her.

"......i have something to do tonight......." she answered.

Itachi watched her with tight eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why not!?" naruto whined.

"Because i said so" kioku stated as she moved up in the line to the cafeteria.

"what do you have to do?" he pressed.

".......nothing" she said.

"Good, then you can eat with us" he smiled.

"no" she frowned at him.

"aww come on!" he groaned.

"look, your being extremely difficult. I dont see why two hours of my absence is so hard for you" kioku reached the counter.

"Because it would be like your welcoming dinner to the school....and stuff" He explained.

"Hold it till tomorrow" she told him asking the lunch lady for a tray of fries and a cup of gravy with milk on the side and a couple ice cubes.

"I don't want to, and what is the ice for?" he asked.

"It's for my milk" she looked at him as he picked up a chocolate milk and a burger.

"....that's interesting" he wrinkled his nose.

"What's art like?" kioku asked.

"Oh it's great! The teacher, Anko, is completely nuts. It makes it so much more interesting when you get into nude art" he laughed " but this kid keeps cal-" kioku was starting to walk away as he turned around "-ling me weird names like, dickless and nutless....it's kinda wierd, anyway, you changed the subject" he smiled.

"yeup" she sat at a lunch table beside kiba and across from kitten.

Naruto sat on the other side of her and looked at her with a smirk "What, are you and your brothers vampires or somthing? Is that why you wont eat with us?"

"One: Their not my brothers, and Two: Yes naruto, we're vampires and we thought that the terrofied screams coming from our victoms might ruin dinner" she poped a gravy coated fry in her mouth.

"Well i wasn't expecting you to come out with it so fast like that, but hey, atleast your honest" he bit his lip.

Kioku looked at him "I'm a vampire.....and that's totally why im eating potatos"

"Human food can only sustain you for a while....i understand" he shrugged.

Kioku looked at his expression not being able to figure out if he was being serious.

"You beleive me?" she asked.

"Of course!" he looked insulted.

"Are you kidding me?" she raised a brow.

"no.....why?" he asked.

"Because i'm obviously not a vampire" she said.

Naruto frowned disaprovingly "you shouldn't have lied about it in the first place....you could get eaten for making fun of them like that you know....."

"huh?" kioku looked at kitten who was smiling ear to ear.

"The school finds you for your superpowers remember?" naruto smiled "...but i guess vamps are bad guys......"

"Your telling me there's actuall vampires here!!!!???" kioku whispered in a high voice.

"......duh" naruto said pointing to gaara who sat there glaring at everyone and everything.

Kioku gulped and looked at the table when he glanced at her.

"so anyway kitten......has he descided to bite you yet?" he grinned.

Kitten imeadiatley glared at him "why no he hasn't naruto"

"Maybe he plans to eat you!!!!!" naruto laughed.

For the rest of the lunch hour kioku sat there playing with her food, wandering if gaara heard her. He looked at her right? Oh god she was dead. Or worse, _he _was dead. How was she going to handle that!?

Naruto and kitten continued bickering for a while untill the bell rang and kioku stood up hurrying out of the lunch room, trying not to be noticed by the dreded vampire.

"I can't beleive she actually took that bull shit seriously" kitten laughed following her.

"I think i scared her" naruto laughed.

"I think she shit her pants" Kiba snorted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kioku sat at a round table with naruto kitten and some girl that introduced herself as tenten when they were in irukas class yesterday.

Kioku stared at the teacher with wide eyes as she stroled in half naked. Her skirt was way to high and the only thing on her top half was an open jacket.

Naruto leaned over to wisper in kiokus ear "last year in one of the pep ralleys, her ta'ta's tottally fell out of a bra she was wearing and she didn't even notice!"

"Or she didn't care" kitten giggled.

"OK CLASS! THIS YEAR YOUR GUNNA HAVE ALOT OF FUN!!!! YOUR 16 AND ABLE TO DRIVE SOON AND YOU'LL HAVE MAJOR HORMONES! WHOO!.........so anyway....i'm anko and first we're going to start of with just drawing whatever we feel like!....heres paper" she started walking around the class handing blank sheet to everyone "and there's pencils in that tin in the middle of your table. Enjoy"

Kioku reached for a pencil, as naruto fired off drawing whatever he was drawing. Kitten was talking with tenten and anko was totally flashing everyone when she bent down to pick up a peice of paper she dropped.

Naruto looked over and sounded out a low whistle. Anko stood up and looked around just as he looked back at his paper.

"Don't look at the beaver kids! It's evil!" Naruto said imitating a voice that was usually reserved for gay hair dressers.

Kioku laughed quietly as anko told naruto to shut up.

She looked at the paper her pencil gliding along the left side to make a swirly line.

Naruto held up his paper, showing a poorly drawn skull, that looked more like a mushroom, eating anko.

"that's great" kitten said sarcastically.

"Your just jelous cause the skulls getting some action"

"Shut up naruto" tenten scolded "your so stupid"

"NYAH!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

Kioku was paying no attention to them except when kitten started drawing this really pretty flower. Kioku looked at it and smiled "That's pretty" she said.

Kitten looked up from her drawing and laughed "Oh this is nothing!"

"really?" kioku asked looking at her crapy-ass Giraffe on her page.

"Yeah....you should see sai's drawings" kitten stood up.

The bell rang.

"It hasn't even been that long!" naruto yelled.

"Oh yes it has" anko said "you've just been buisy doing art"

"Oh he's gone....drat...." kitten put her hands on her hips as anko picked up all of their drawings.

"Umm........very nice tenten" anko raised a brow as she pointed at a peice of paper that was colored in all red.

"Thanks!!!!" she smiled.

"come on!" naruto pushed kioku and kitten forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well what should we do?" kitten asked leaning against a tree in the court yard.

Kioku looked around at the beautifull grassy area. There was a fountain in the middle of the football sized feild, a pool as big as a gym on the side. She turned around and smiled as a small lake pooled at the back of the yard, a stream feeding it and taking water away on the other side. The two streams carried under the large fence, re-enforced with barb wire and electrical wires, that surrounded the school.

"How about we go see sakura!?" naruto sujested.

"just because you like her dosn't mean other people do!" kitten grimaced.

"Well you guys can do what ever you want" kioku walked back towards the school.

"Heyy where are you going!?" naruto called after her.

"I'm going to find itachi and sasuke to make dinner arangments" she said reaching the door.

"arrangments?" kitten raised a fine greyish brow "what is she, 50, and politcally correct?"

"Why are you leaving now? It's not even 4 yet......" naruto ran after her.

"i just.......................i have to go, ok?" she looked back at him letting him get a glimpse at her pale complexion.

Her face was pale, but it had a tinge of peach to it. Her cheeks were slightly pinker but not by much. Her lips were somewhat pink, and they were tinted with red. Her eyes were a deadly silver. They almost leaked venom.

"I'll se you later" she wispered opening the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Heyy ok sorry for the crappy chappy, but unfortunatley i really am tired and i'm gunna try to upload this tomorrow.**

**Oh well...........just take my little one shot that i wrote you guys and be happy........lol............**

**DAKKE'SEBA'SU!!!!**

**if you guys didn't get the send out, just go to my profile to read it XD**

**it's great!**

**Review to tell me i suck ass T_T**


End file.
